African Hawk-Eagle
aquila spilogaster Lane *For all your reticence for the spotlight, people find your style distinctive and you do stand out. *Despite not being an especially large personality, you seem to be able to tackle and solve such a variety of issues, that in retrospect is easy to see you make your mark and make it boldly. *And even if it isn't as grand as some, your presence is still impressive and you tend to hold yourself with a stately sort of grace. *People do have a tendency to look to you to be a leader. *In fact, their opinions of you can be a little extreme, bordering on worshipful, but in reality, you don't actually live up to all their expectations. *These expectations do lead people to having trouble categorizing you-- you have hidden depths that come out only later. *Something about you is an echo of other like minds and some not so like. People don't often confuse you for someone else, but they do tend to point out similarities to others they know. *Kind of a middleman, no one is ever quite sure where you stand except to have vague notions of the general gist of your ideals. *You're a survivor. *Though you've faced some adversity, on the whole you aren't targeted for disaster. *Quite a quiet person, you only speak when necessary, and usually quietly. *-->You might be more vocal around your own home and people you know best. *-->Eloquent and pleasant to listen to when you do choose to speak, your voice is simply an asset you choose to conserve. *While you don't go out of your way to hide in shadows, you do prefer to stay out of the open and get a good vantage point instead. *Perhaps you could be called a bit of a daydreamer or a little flighty by nature, but the dreams you chase are usually solidly grounded. *And the projects you gravitate to are challenging and lively. *Because you don't really have much to spare, you attempt to conserve energy whenever possible, and focus on making your actions worth the expense. *Problem-solving for you typically involves a long period of quietly planning followed by an abrupt implementation of the solution. *-->In other words, you like to bide your time and think before you act, but when you act, it's quick and efficient. *Not so much ruthless, but certainly willing to do whatever it takes, even if the job is distasteful, so long as it gets you what you need. *Being able to withstand extreme situations gives you an advantage in variable climates. *-->You're adaptable to even the most taxing situations and may grumble about the inconvenience, but will take it in a stride. *-->People may find you to be a bit dry. *To go along with your overall dry nature is your equally dry wit and humor. *When it comes to having a clear view of the big picture, you've got it. Your sight for your goals and desires is laser sharp and nothing can alter your perception of reality. *You like to keep your precious things far out of reach of prying eyes or hands. *Though in certain situations you may become a frequent traveler, overall you tend to stick close to home unless there's a very pressing reason to leave. *Sometimes you're found in fairly high places or positions, but it's not built into your nature to seek the high ground. So you're more than content to stay on everyone else's level and are never found too far from "ground level." *Spending some time looking for the perfect spot to call home was important, since you knew it was going to be a bit of a long-term investment. *Since you focus so intensely, you usually find you have few areas of focus, but in those areas, you make things to last. *The things you create will grow as you continually build upon them. *While you may drop a project for a time, you are likely to rotate through the small list and come back often to those you really love. *Though not a social person, you don't mind being around others when the benefits outweigh the costs. *When seeking or trying to win over a significant other or friends, you tend to be a bit more showy than you would usually be, and perhaps a little more vocal too. *Between you and your significant other or close friends, the dance you took to get to know each other was quite tumultuous and full of its ups and downs. *You do give yourself very wholly to your partner/friends. *As a very young child you relied greatly on your parents. *Once you reached the stage where you could stand on your own, though, you were pretty independent. *And you probably didn't take to competition well, having a bit of a cutthroat attitude towards it. If you didn't win and really beat down the other kid, it wasn't worth it. Male *Taking care of your significant other and sharing in responsibilities in your joint efforts is very important to you, but you prefer the fiscal responsibilities than the social-- e.g. you would rather be the breadwinner than a caretaker. Female *Though you tend to take the domestic role in the household, you don't rely solely on your significant other to meet your needs. If need be, you won't shy away from getting your own means of employment. Links To Other Navigational Pages Alphabetical Index | Alphabetical: A | Alphabetical: B | Alphabetical: C | Alphabetical: D | Alphabetical: E | Alphabetical: F | Alphabetical: G | Alphabetical: H | Alphabetical: I | Alphabetical: J | Alphabetical: K | Alphabetical: L | Alphabetical: M | Alphabetical: N | Alphabetical: O | Alphabetical: P | Alphabetical: Q | Alphabetical: R | Alphabetical: S | Alphabetical: T | Alphabetical: U | Alphabetical: V | Alphabetical: W | Alphabetical: X | Alphabetical: Y | Alphabetical: Z